


Foolin' around

by TheWildOmega



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: I have a request for Yondu x Reader. What about Yondu and the reader are stuck on a planet and needs a ride from the Guardians? When they're on the ship they keep trying to fool around but can't find a place to do so without being interrupted by one of the Guardians? I'm sorry if this sounds stupid, you don't have to do it if you don't. Btw I love your fic Runaway, it was awesome!





	Foolin' around

"Piece of shit!" Yondu yelled as he kicked part of the blown up ship a couple feet away. Y/n sat quietly watching her husband as he tried to fix the small two person pod the two of them had flown in on. It was supposed to be just a simple heist, nothing major, but of course it had not turned out that way. As soon as the two got the item the planet's army had been after them. Making a break for it they shot down the pod before it could reach the jump. Letting out a small sigh she stood and made her way over to him. Seeing him visibly shaking with rage y/n was cautious as she wrapped her arms around his middle and laid her head against his bare back. Feeling him let out a heavy breath he moved his hand to her arm and rubbed it. "Call Peter." she said simply, placing a small kiss on his shoulder blade. "I ain't callin' that boy to come get us." he said moving away from her to grab his shirt and coat. "Yondu..." y/n started but was cut off by him grabbing her hand and pulling her along with him into the thick jungle. Letting him pull her along she gave him time to cool down. She knew her husband all to well and knew his last resort would be calling for help. He was the Captain after all and felt he should always be on top of the game, especially when it came to taking care of his woman. Y/n said nothing as the blue man looked around for anywhere they could sleep tonight the rest of the night. Looking up at a huge tree he saw the branch just a ways up that was large enough for the both of them to sleep on. Balling his clothes up he threw them onto the branch and turned to see her by the small river. She was currently stripping all the clothes from her body making him roll his eyes. "What are ya doin' girl?" he asked as he stomped over to her. "Taking a bath." she said like it was nothing. Watching her wade out into the water he gave a deep breath. "Alright come on get out." he said not in the mood for her playing. Seeing her smile she shook her head. "Y/n I ain't in the mood for yer games." he said, a small growl in his voice. "You want me out so bad your going to have to come get me." she smirked. "I ain't comin' in there now get..." he never got to finish his sentence as a large splash hit him in the face. Y/n gave a large laugh at the sight of the Centaurian dripping with water and a glare on his face. "You done it now darlin." he growled as he quickly made his way into the water. 

After their bath which turned into a playful fighting match in the water Yondu carried her out and watched as she dressed. "See now you're cooled down." she said and saw him gave a amused huff and shake his head. "If I didn't love ya so much I'd kill ya." he said pulling her into a hug. "Lucky me." she smirked biting the skin at his jaw playfully. Fisting his hand in her hair he pulled her head back to pepper her throat with kisses. Moving up to her mouth he claimed her lips with his own. Y/n gave a moan when she felt his member press against her lower belly. Yondu shoved his tongue into her mouth and grabbed her ass, pulling her closer to him. Just when things were heating up Yondu stopped. He eyes shot open and he stayed completely still as he listened. Hearing voices he stiffened, "Yondu wha..." y/n started but was quickly thrown over his shoulder. Going to the tree his things were in he held his wife on his shoulder as he climbed up the tree. Siting her on the branch he looked down just as a group of solders appeared below them. Laying them down he held his hand over her mouth and tried to stay as quiet as possible. For a moment he thought they had fooled them but then heard a beeping coming from his coat pocket where the gem was. Hearing yelling he looked down just as the men saw them. Rolling over he covered y/n with his body as the gun shots fired around them. Pieces of wood flew as the branch they were on was slowly being shot away. Having no other choice he reached over and pulled out his communicator. Hitting a bottom it didn't take long for Peter to answer. "Quill I'm sending you my coordinates I need ya ta come get us now!" he yelled out over the gun fire. Giving a whistle he controlled his arrow to try and take out as many solders as possible. It was hard because he couldn't lean over to see where to fly it. Letting out a scream as one of the bullets skimmed his arm he heard as a ship slowly lowered. Looking beside him he saw Quill and Drax standing in the opening of the ship. "Come on!" Peter yelled, shooting down on the solders to cover them. Lifting his wife into his arms he hurried onto the ship.Going to close the doors he gave a high pitch whistle and saw as his arrow flew through the crack just before the doors closed. Catching the arrow he felt as they took off. Looking down at y/n he panted and quickly looked her over for any injuries. "Are ya alright baby?" he asked and saw her nod. Moving her hand to his arm he saw worry on her face and grabbed her chin. Lifting her gaze to his he gave her a wink, "Ain't nothin' ta worry about sweetheart." he told her before pulling her closer with his other arm and placing a kiss on her forehead. "What the hell were you doing you blue idiot!" Quill began yelling.

 When Yondu had finished explaining what had happened y/n had pulled him over into the corner rooms and pushed him to sit on the couch. Pulling out a roll of bandages she got to work cleaning his wound. He let out a small hiss when she poured the alcohol over the cut but other than that she quickly got it cleaned and wrapped up. Seeing him deep in thought she leaned into him making him look up at her. "What is it?" she asked and he let out a breath "I could have got you killed..." shaking her head she smiled softly at him, "But you didn't." she said kissing his lips. Rubbing her hands down his back she smiled to herself before scratching at his back. Hearing him growl into her mouth he pulled away to see her biting her lower lip. "Mmm naughty girl." he said and snatched her to straddle his lap. Grabbing the back of her neck he held her to his mouth as she rolled her hips against his hard member. Pushing his hands up her shirt he just did get them under her bra when the door pushed open. In an instant Yondu had her standing back up in front of him and her shirt pulled back down. Gamora looked at the two cautiously for a moment before seeing the gauze on the table and looking at his arm. "Supper is ready if the two of you would like to join us." she said and left leaving the door opened. Holding back her blush y/n turned to follow the green woman feeling the smack on her backside as she walked away. 

Sitting at the table with the other guardians they talked about this and that. Yondu had admitted what he had went to the planet to steal, pulling the gem from his coat pocket. After a while of Peter and him bickering about everything under the sun Yondu gave a flinch when he felt something rubbing his cock under the table. His eyes snapped to his wife across from him to see her casually talking to Drax. She gave a small smile when she felt his gaze on her but didn't stop the slow movements of her foot. Yondu gave a twitch of his lip and quickly took a sip of his drink, She wanted to play games he could play games too. After the dishes were cleaned, everyone went off to do their own thing. Following after her husband she saw him no where and furrowed her brows. walking down the hall where the rooms were she was pulled inside one of the rooms. A hand quickly covered her mouth and shoved her up against the wall. Looking she saw bright red eyes looking at her with lust clear in them. "So my girl want's to play games." he growled into her ear as he licked up her throat. "Knees." he said. Dropping to her knees she pulled out his member and saw it already hard. Biting her lower lip she looked up at him and saw his eyes glowing. "Open wide darling." he smirked. Taking him into her throat she heard him groan and glance up to see his head thrown back with his mouth opened in awe. Hollowing out her cheeks she sucked hard as she bobbed her head. When the door went to open Yondu was quick to hold his arm over it to stop it. "Hey what are you guys doing in there?" Rocket asked. The Centaurian's lip turned up into a snarl as he felt as y/n tucked his painfully hard member in his pants and stood to look at him. Kissing the corner of his mouth she opened the door and walked out. 

Sitting in one of the chairs in the main room y/n felt hands rub her shoulders and leaned her head back to see Yondu looking out the front window at space. "how much longer till we reach my ship?" he asked Quill. "Bout twenty more minutes." he said and Yondu smiled. Pulling his wife behind him he went into one of the rooms  "Yondu..." she warned as she saw the familiar look in his eyes. "Shh." he hissed as he pushed her pants down her legs. Turning her around he shoved her towards the bed and climbed on top of her. Before she could say a word he thrusted his member into her sex. Holding one hand over her mouth he fisted the other in her hair, aching her neck back. "Be a good girl and stay quiet for me huh." he growled. Pumping his hips into her ass he grunted. Sucking marks into her skin he bit lightly, careful not to let his sharp teeth break her skin. She moaned as her body was jolted forward, her hand gripping at the sheet of the bed. It didn't take long and she was crying out into the palm of his hand. Feeling her pussy tighten around his cock sent the Captain into a hard climax. He gave hard quick thrusts before stilling and emptying himself into her. Y/n felt a small growl rumble through her body as her husband was finally sated. When the door went to open she heard as the knob jiggled, "Yondu we're here....Whys my door locked? What's going on?" Licking lightly at her cheek he smiled and carefully pulled out of her. Standing he saw her on the brink of sleep and placed his coat over her before lifting her into his arms. Grabbing her clothes he unlocked the door and made his way past Quill and the others towards his ship. Turning he saw Peter looking in the room with furrowed brows. "Hey Quill...may want to wash yer sheets." he said. A look of shock fell over starlord's face and the sound of Rocket and Drax's laughter filled the air. "YOU DOUCHE BAG..." was the last thing Yondu heard before he shut the door to his ship and gave the command to take off.


End file.
